The present invention relates to a cabinet for accommodating electronic subassemblies and distribution components.
It is one potential object of the invention to specify a cabinet which can be produced easily and cost-effectively.
In order to achieve this object, the cabinet may have four upright supports, which are connected to each other at the top and bottom in each case, for fixing the subassemblies and distribution components, the upright supports each having a comb-like limb that points obliquely outward and whose outer edge in each case forms an edge of the cabinet.
The cabinet has only a few components which are simple to produce and which can be joined together easily.
One advantageous refinement of the cabinet is characterized in that the cross section of the cabinet is square. In this way, the same add-on parts, such as doors, accessories, etc., can be used all round.
As a result of the four supports, the installation of low and relatively heavy internal fittings is also easily possible. The simplest sections can be selected for the supports. The comb-like, outwardly pointing limbs mean that wiring is possible without threading between the individual internal components.